The present invention relates to a dry method of concrete floor restoration. More particularly, the present invention provides a method of providing excellent floor restoration while minimizing the mess and inconvenience caused by slurry grinding of concrete floors and other concrete surfaces.
Concrete is a widely used and relatively inexpensive building material. However, concrete typically has a relatively rough or porous surface. Many times it is desirable to enhance the surface appearance to provide a smoother appearance with a luster.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to improve the aesthetic appearance of the concrete surface as used in building materials. These have included various efforts including coloring of the concrete and stamping of designs into them. Also, previous work has been done in connection with creating a smooth and lustrous appearance to the concrete. However, these have involved grinding of the concrete using a polishing slurry. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,907xe2x80x94Jones wherein a solution of diluted silicate compound is applied to the surface to form a polishing slurry as the surface is buffed or polished using a polishing machine. Also, see the prior art patents cited therein which refer to the use of a slurry for polishing stone floors and the like, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,493 to Donatelli et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,751 to Wyand.
However, the use of a slurry makes a messy job site. The slurry is sloshed around during the grinding process. This is particularly troublesome where concrete floors or other concrete surfaces need to be refinished in existing buildings which may have structures such as shelves, counters and other business furnishings already installed. The slurry to some degree almost always unavoidably gets onto such business furnishings creating problems. Further, there is increased closure time of the business since the slurry creates problems which make it unsuitable to keep the business open even if the floor or other concrete surface is being done in sections.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides an aesthetically pleasing, non-marking, low maintenance long term solution to floor and other concrete resurfacing.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is a method which enables limited down time to aisles and main areas of a business during preparation and sealing of concrete surfaces.
Another advantage of the present invention is that there is limited dust during the grinding process.
Another advantage of the present invention is that there is no odor during the process.
Another advantage of the present invention is that tire marks are reduced.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a concrete surface refinished in accordance with the present invention provides lighting enhancement.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides immediate access to the floor or other concrete surface after sealing is enabled.
In accordance with the present invention, rehabilitation of existing exposed concrete floors and other surfaces is provided through a mechanical dust-free and water-free, flat grinding removal and resurface/polishing to meet a preselected degree of structural soundness and smoothness of the concrete surface.
Briefly and basically, in accordance with the present invention, a method of restoring a concrete surface is provided wherein there is grinding of the concrete surface to be resurfaced. Extraction and retention of dust during the grinding process is provided. The grinding process is repeated each time using finer grit until a preselected degree of smoothness of the concrete surface is achieved. Finally, a sealer is applied to the concrete surface which has been ground to the predetermined degree of smoothness.
In accordance with the present invention, the extraction of the dust may be provided by generating at least a partial vacuum or by suction. The grinding process may be repeated up to ten times, but in most applications it is repeated three to five times.
In a presently preferred embodiment, two coats of sealer are applied to the concrete surface.
In the presently preferred form of the invention, the concrete sealer is a water-based, odorless, penetrating alkaline siliconate solution.